Thirtieth Word's the Charm
by littlegirlgonemad
Summary: My first ever Harry/Ginny...
1. Reality Check

**Reality Check**

**Challenge: 30 Words or Less, HPFC**

**Pairing: Ron/Hermione**

**Prompt: Reality Check**

Take a reality check, Ron.

She's too good for you- with her brunette curls, above average intelligence; her thick musty books and dazzling smile.

But she loves you, Hermione does.

**Author's Note: That's another challenge I've entered! Ninety-Nine more chapters to go!**

**Leave me reviews, please!**


	2. Absolutely Alone

**Absolutely Alone**

**Challenge: 30 Words or Less, HPFC**

**Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

**Prompt: Absolutely Alone**

He should have run after her when she left- chocolate eyes tearing up, fiery hair all in a mess.

Instead, he'd sat frozen- shocked.

So this Christmas, he's absolutely alone.

**Author's Note: Ninety-Eight more to go. **

**Review please!**


	3. Prince Charming

**Prince Charming**

**Challenge: 30 Words or Less, HPFC**

**Pairing: Astoria/Draco**

**Prompt: Prince Charming**

Once, he used to be the Slytherin Prince- twisted, dark, yet desirable.

Now?

He's grown up, become a man.

He's still desirable, though- and a prince.

He's your Prince Charming.

**Author's Note: You know what? Thirty words can be pretty expressive! Ninety-seven more to go!**

**Reviews?**


	4. Virgin

**Virgin**

**Challenge: 30 Words or Less, HPFC**

**Pairing: Remus/Tonks**

**Prompt: Virgin**

His life was a virgin canvas- colourless and blank.

Then the artist waltzed in- her paints and brushes worked their magic on him.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note: This is fun for me! Does anyone else like it? (Ninety-six chapters to go)**

**Tell me in a review…**


	5. Good Question

**Good Question**

**Challenge: 30 Words or Less, HPFC**

**Pairing: Lily/James**

**Prompt: Good Question**

Do I deserve your love?

_Good question, considering that you've been nothing but cruel to me._

But I realise my stupidity, and I repent.

_Well, I've forgiven you._

Thank you.

**Author's Note: This was slightly OOC, but I like it.**

**Ninety-five more to go!**

**Please review…**


	6. Can You Hear Me?

**Can You Hear Me?**

**Challenge: 30 Words or Less, HPFC**

**Pairing: Fred/George (not Weasleycest, just brotherly love)**

**Prompt: Can you hear me?**

Can you hear me Fred?

It's been a year now, almost.

And I miss you more every day.

It's our birthday today- it's terrifying to spend it split into half.

**Author's Note: I still don't get why she had to get him killed. This is the only grudge I hold against JKR.**

**Ninety-four more to go…**

**Reviews please!**


	7. I'm Telling

**I'm Telling**

**Challenge: 30 Words or Less**

**Pairing: Fred/George (not Weasleycest, only brotherly love)**

**Prompt: I'm telling**

Fred, I'm telling Mum.

_What?_

That you left me, abandoned me.

_What can she do about it?_

She'll fix it; she'll make you come back.

_George- I'm gone forever._

Fred…

**Author's Note: Ninety-three more to go… I'm enjoying this immensely.**

**Review please!**

**Also, this may be the last update you get of this story for the next six to seven weeks- I have my exams coming up, and I don't want to work on FanFiction when half my mind is stressing on the exams. However, this fic might be updated once or twice more as I have twenty chapters pre-written. Thanks you all for your wonderfully kind reviews and feedback, and I hope you won't forget me in the coming weeks. **

**Love,**

**~littlegirlgonemad~**

**p.s. I haven't abandoned any of the fics, they will all be updated starting December 16th **


	8. Out of Control

**Out of Control**

**Challenge: 30 Words or Less**

**Pairing: Bill/Fleur**

**Prompt: Out of Control**

He'll babble about the weather one moment, and tell her that she's more beautiful than a Botticellian angel the next.

When he's with her, his words are out of control.

**Author's Note: Hello readers! I'm back… yes, my exams are over, I think I did decently. The results come out on the 19th- so I'll let you know.**

**I missed you people!**

**Fleur's the first person I think of (from the Potterverse) when I think 'Botticellian'**

**Ninety-two chapters to go…**

**Reviews please!**


	9. I Love You

**I Love You**

**Challenge: 30 Words or Less, HPFC**

**Pairing: Draco/Astoria**

**Prompt: I Love You**

It was the first time he'd ever whispered those words to her, or to anyone else.

But he meant it.

_I love you._

And her eyes went wise with shock.

**Author's Note: I might do a continuation chapter of this one, so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Ninety-one more to go…it's so good to be back!**

**Reviews please!**


	10. Willingness

**Willingness**

**Challenge: 30 Words or Less, HPFC**

**Pairing: Lily/James**

**Prompt: Willingness**

The willingness, the _desire_ in him to change, to deflate his ego and reach normalcy endears him to her.

She's doing her level best to help him in his endeavours.

**Author's Note: This is getting easier!**

**Ninety chapters to go…**

**Reviews keep me going!**


	11. Drunk

**Drunk**

**Challenge: 30 Words or Less, HPFC**

**Pairing: Draco/Astoria**

**Prompt: Drunk**

He's intoxicated by her, positively drunk on her presence.

To learn that someone (other than his parents) loves him despite his mistakes during the war warms him to the core.

**Author's Note: I LOVE this challenge.**

**Eighty-nine chapters to go! Reviews please?**


	12. Disaster

**Disaster**

**Challenge: 30 Words or Less, HPFC**

**Pairing: Lily/James**

**Prompt: Disaster**

The first time he spoke to her, it was… well- a bloody disaster.

…

_Stand still._

What for?

_So I can pick you up!_

…

In his defence, he was just eleven.

**Author's Note: I had fun researching for this chapter!**

**Eighty-eight more to go, so leave me reviews as encouragement!**


	13. Turned Off

**Turned Off**

**Challenge: 30 Words or Less, HPFC**

**Pairing: Tonks/Remus**

**Prompt: Turned Off**

She wishes that he'd understand- that love doesn't come out of a tap that can be turned off and on.

But it's a tiny stream turning into an unstoppable river.

**Author's Note: Eighty- seven to go…**

**Reviews?**


	14. Past, Present, Future

**Past, Present, Future**

**Challenge: 30 words or Less, HPFC**

**Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

**Prompt: Past, Present, Future**

She's his everything.

His world. His heart. His soul.

She's his past, present, future, all in one.

His past rival.

His present best friend.

And he hopes, his future wife

**Author's Note: Eighty-six more to go… **

**This is my OTP, and as a tribute to them, I have a new fic titled _Years Later _(cliché much?). Please read and review that too! it would brighten my day!**


	15. Dysfunctional

**Dysfunctional**

**Challenge: 30 Words or Less**

**Pairing: Remus/Tonks**

**Prompt: Dysfunctional**

He's an old, poor werewolf.

She's amazing- she's supposed to be with someone young and rich.

They should be dysfunctional.

But she's with him- she loves him.

Together, they work.

**Author's Note: I _really _tried to make this one depressing, but no! Also, would you please check out my new Rose/Scorpius romance called _Years Later_?**

**Eighty-five to go…**

**Review please!**


	16. Men

**Men**

**Challenge: 30 Words or Less, HPFC**

**Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

**Prompt: Men **

He's not that special- just blond and blue-eyed.

He often wonders why out of all the men on the planet, she picked him.

Her reasons will always be a mystery.

**Author's Note: I'm still here. SUPW, dance class and school have consumed all my time. Updates will be sluggishly slow, but can be expected. Sorry for Fe2O3.nH2O **

**Review please! Eighty-four to go…**


	17. Behind My Back

**Behind My Back**

**Challenge: 30 Words or Less, HPFC**

**Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

**Prompt: Behind My Back**

I know he can't stop talking about me behind my back.

Slander, scandals and rumours are what he spreads.

But he doesn't mean it.

I wish he'd speak to _me_.

**Author's Note: I don't usually write Scorpius as an arse… but there's a first time for everything!**

**Review, okay? Eighty- three to go…**


	18. Study Sessions

**Study Sessions**

**Challenge: 30 Words or Less, HPFC**

**Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

**Prompt: Study Sessions**

Their study sessions are what she most looks forward to. She doesn't need them, nor does he; but they pretend.

She doesn't study her textbooks- no, instead she studies him.

**Author's Note: I don't mean that she studies him in the… er… _bad_ way (what? I know people who'll take it the bad way!) Just that she observes him. **

**Eighty- two to go, reviews please!**

**Oh, and I'm back- in a manner of speaking…**


	19. Cut It Out

**Cut It Out**

**Challenge: 30 Words or Less, HPFC**

**Pairing: Draco/Astoria (continuation of Chapter 9- I Love You)**

**Prompt: Cut It Out**

Her eyes widen in shock and he begins to babble his apologies.

…

_I'm sorry, really am. But I can't help it. I'm sorry._

Cut it out- I love you too.

**Author's Note: So? Like it?**

**Eighty-one left… I need reviews as sustenance…**


	20. Dreamt

**Dreamt**

**Challenge: 30 Words or Less, HPFC**

**Pairing: Harry/Ginny (If I messed up, send me as many Howlers as you wish)**

**Prompt: Dreamt**

She's dreamt of this day so often- and now it's real.

He's standing at the altar, his love for her shining in his green eyes.

She can't help but smile.

**Author's Note: Well? That's my first Harry/Ginny and I'd love to know how I fared.**

**Review please! Eighty chapters left…**


End file.
